narutouniversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EmperorSigma/Site-Wide Roleplay Saga: Mochinige Arc!
What’s poppin’ fanon editors, its young Sig aka Mr.StealYoEye aka YungDraco aka BlackUchiha here! I’m here today to simply announce the very first small but site-wide arc! A few days ago I posted a mission in the discord’s mission board with info about a group of misfits that have stolen an artifact pertaining to the Daimyō. What does "site-wide" mean? Site-wide implies that this RP is someone that virtually everyone is involved in, one way or the other, and has heavy implications for the general plotline we follow as a shared universe. Words from your favorite admin, Ashy himself. Premise A group of misfits known as Mochinige, known for stealing tools and other objects from villages, have managed to infiltrate the location of the Daimyō and steal the ancient artifact of the lords. They since then taken this artifact to their hideout location in Mountain’s Graveyard. Originally the mission to retrieve the artifact was given to Tee of Kumogakure who’s been intending to send a single genin squad to get this artifact back. However, after information has come in about the forces of Mochinige, we have learned that they are not just a group, but an entire network of thieves that have managed to span all across the shinobi world. Also, what they plan to do with this artifact could prove detrimental to the world... With this knowledge, Tee along with the approval of the Daimyō have decided to expand this mission beyond just a single genin unit into a platoon of Shinobi to ambush Mochinige’s base at Mountain’s Graveyard and destroy the organization at its core. We are to retrieve any stolen objects and most important the artifact of the Daimyō. Nothing above the rank of Chūnin will be permitted to take part in this mission, aside from those squadrons that are led by jōnin captains. Orders directly from the “Overseerer” of this mission. Why would she limit such a mission to such low ranking ? What exactly is the Raikage trying to achieve by doing this? Participants To take part in this RP, please list down your character name, their affiliated village, and the name of the Team that they will be attending with. If you are going in alone, then give the same information with the reasoning as to why you are going in alone. Remember this is for the sites MAIN STORY. A lot of things will come into the light as these roleplays commence and unfold! Remember, while the world may be somewhat at peace, some villages are against others. Feel free to attack other Shinobi teams if you see fit! Makes bonds or severe them! You all are the ones who shape this Shinobi world!! Participating Characters, and Setting Characters *'Team Diamond' (Sunagakure): **Namahage **Nenchaku Mamoru **Tōgo *'Team RDO' (Kumogakure): **Raizen Uchiha **Daiki Kawamoto **Okiko Nakamura Setting Additional Information If you are unable to post for an extended period of time, 48hrs, be aware that I will post for you. The outcome of that post will be entirely up to me. The longer you take the more I will post in your place! Category:Blog posts